"Wycieczka w jedną stronę do Machu Picchu"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 8 Czechy, W Samolocie Don zapowiada tradycyjnie kolejny odcinek. Don: 'Poprzednio w World Trip... odwiedziliśmy Dublin, kraj w którym prawie zawsze panuje szczęście. Iris i Emma walczyły o sympatię nowej zawodniczki, Nastasia stała się drugą Lindsay, a Jasper myślał, a i tak odpadł. Podobno myślenie nie boli, nie w tym przypadku, jak widać. W grze pozostała czternastka, komu uda się dobrze wypaść w tym odcinku? Co zrobią Marina and The Diamonds i co z relacją Jevin? Oglądajcie Total Drama: World Trip! Czołówka sezonu '''Muzyka: 'Power & Control (Instrumental) - Marina & The Diamonds Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px Leci muzyczka erotyczna. 'Nastasia: '''Gotowi na show? :D Dzisiaj ja i Zach! :( ''Zach obok już jest w zwykłej koszuli i zwykłych spodniach... można powiedzieć, że jak na bal gimbazjalisty. 'Nastasia: '''I fajnie :D ''Aisha dalej wzdycha, a Nastasia ma na sobie założone lateksy - taki strój dla prostytutki... XD 'Nastasia: '''Uwaga! Seksowną muzyczkę włącz! ''Marcus wyraźnie podniecony włącza kawałek. thumb|center|430 px Nastasia wzięła rurę (skąd xD) i zaczęła na niej tańczyć. Zjeżdżała bardzo zmysłowo, obok niej Zach zaczął rozpinać koszulę. 'Nastasia: '''Dochodzę!... '''Zach: '''Tylko nie za szybko :P ''Dziewczyna odgarnia włosy, które spięła w kok. Aisha słyszała muzykę, trochę się wczuwała, ale i tak postanowiła przegryźć coś z lodówki. Wracając do seksownego tańca, Nastasia po lekkim tańcu zaczęła wywijać tyłkiem. Potem jednak na chwilę wyszła i zrzuciła z siebie jakąś tandetną bluzkę. Na miejscu Zach przygotował krzesło, zrzucił ładną koszulę i usiadł w czarnym podkoszulku. 'Zach: '''Dajesz kochanie! <3 '''Marcus: '''Uuu... ;u; ''Nastasia wchodzi w eleganckiej koszuli niczym tania kurwa w sexshopie profesjonalna modelka na wybiegu. Zaczęła tulić się do ściany. Następnie jednak przestała obściskiwać ścianę i zaczęła zdejmować z siebie bluzkę. Zach podszedł z prawej strony, ta zrzuciła koszulę wprost na niego. Potem zaczęła namiętnie ruszać ustami w stronę Marcus'a, a następnie erotycznie patrzyła w stronę Zach'a. Następnie jedna smutna, seksowna minka i ten zdziera podkoszulek. Od razu zaczęli się namiętnie dotykać. 'Zach: '''Kusisz. ;u; '''Marcus: '''Erekcja zapewniona... ;u; ''Nastasia kładzie ręce na biodrach i przystępuje do zdjęcia spódniczki. Zach i Marcus są razem w jednym łóżku (lol...), a ona się do nich odwraca i ściąga z siebie spódniczkę. Aisha to dziwi i od razu ma odruch wymiotny, jednak się powstrzymuje, zamyka oczy i zaczyna wrzeszczeć jak jaszczurka... nikt na nią nie zwracał uwagi :/. 'Zach: '''A co teraz? ''Marcus też rozebrał się dość szybko, jego rozerwane ciuchy położył tam gdzie bluzka Nastasii. Zach położył się, a Nastasia zaczęła bawić się jego paskiem od spodni. Marcus się wypinał swoim (dość dużym) tyłkiem, a jego pull-up sięgał zenitu. Też ściągał z siebie niebieskie bokserki, a potem znów je założył. Nastasia pomogła zdjąć spodnie do czarnych bokserek, a potem zaczęła dotykać jego ciało namiętnie do penisa. Potem zaczęła lizać jego ciało, a ten miętosił jej piersi. Po chwili orgazm Nastasii. Marcus twerk'ował na rurze, a Zach dochodził. Przez chwili zdjął z siebie gacie i spuścił się na Nastasię. Ponowny orgazm. Aisha zjadła bułeczki (może?) śniadaniowe z ice tea (standard jak chodzi o moje śniadanie :O ''Dalsza część dotykania się po tyłkach, po piersiach i w ogóle. Cała trójka doznała orgazmu i się położyła razem w jednym łóżku. Nastasia z Zach'em namiętnie się całowali, a Marcus dalej miał swoje "wet dream". Po chwili Aisha wróciła. Godzina po incydencie. Aisha dalej mdli, ale przynajmniej zapach już minął. Usiadła na drugim łóżku, a tam już Marcus (założył na siebie błękitny podkoszulek) przytulił ją, ta go wyłącznie spoliczkowała. 'Aisha: '''Orgie? >:( '''Marcus: '''Kochanie, jakie orgie? :/ '''Aisha: '''Zbiorowy seks ._. Jak możesz ty tak na nią się patrzeć? ;-; Jestem zła na was wszystkich! :( ''Chce jej się płakać, jednak się policzkuje. 'Aisha: '''Idź tam do niej i ruchajcie się dalej... mi to kurwa nie przeszkadza. ._. ''Marcus odchodzi, Aisha'y dalej chce się płakać. '(Aisha - PZ): '''Nie wytrzymuję... :c Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px ''Ci słyszeli jakąś erotyczną muzykę, a Veronicę zemdliło. 'Stephanie: '''Oni się tam "seksili"? -.- '''Veronica: '''Wiesz. Ma się nimfomanów w przeciwnym zespole, to masz i seks... '''Iris: '''Po raz pierwszy się z nią zgadzam. ;-; '''Veronica: '''Zamknij mordę i mi nie przerywaj. ''Veronica westchnęła. 'Veronica: '''Mnie dziwi, że oni w ogóle się tego nie wstydzą. '''Jay: '''Musielibyśmy rozwalić cały skład Mariny and The Diamonds... '''Lao Chi: '''To się da załatwić. Wpieprz się w ich związki... '''Jen: '''Brakuje mi tylko tego, żeby oni razem jeszcze byli, chodzi mi o to, że w sensie czwórka chroni siebie nawzajem. Wtedy naprawdę mamy duże problemy, bo oni też w zasadzie wygrali ostatnie wyzwanie. ''Każdy rozumiał strategię Jen. 'Rudolph: '''Wow, nawet ja o tym bym nie pomyślał... '''Veronica: '''Bo ty nigdy nie myślisz. ^^ '(Rudolph - PZ): 'Cała Veronica, jak zwykle musi wszystko rozpierdolić ;) ''Devin zaczął dalej rozmawiać z Jen, lecz Lao Chi prosił o bis w "przemówieniu". 'Jen: '''Czy ja ci wyglądam na jakąś rockmenkę? ;-; '''Lao Chi: '''yyy nie lol. Ale to co mówiłaś było naprawdę dobre :) ''Zauważyła, że chłopak przystawia się do niej. W myślach tylko "(fuu)". '(Jen - PZ): '''Lao Chi jest obrzydliwy... '(Lao Chi - PZ): 'Nie wiem czemu, ale ona mi się podoba. ;u; ''Uśmiecha się. '(Lao Chi - PZ): '''Wyrwę tę małą, a jak już się obejrzy, to razem będziemy już na romantycznej kolacji. :D ''Turbulencje. 'Devin: '''Czy tylko ja tego nie lubię? -.- '''Veronica: '''Jeśli jesteś przy zdrowym rozsądku, to nie. ''Wszyscy niechętnie spuszczają wzrok na Iris, która się dobrze bawi, po chwili jednak przestaje. 'Iris: '''Cóóóż... możemy zacząć wrzeszczeć. ''Wszyscy strzelają facepalm'y. 'Iris: '''A wy to mogliście sobie szaleć? ;-; '(Iris - PZ): 'Serio. Turbulencje to coś co zawsze kocham. Czuję się wtedy, gdy ktoś mną kreci w symulatorze i życzy mi śmierci :3 ''Turbulencje minęły. Wszyscy przygotowują się do skoku. 'Don: '''Kto ostatni dla tego kara! ''Wszyscy wyskakują w tym samym momencie. (please) 'Don: '''Tia... (please) ''Patrzy na wszystkich zawodników. 'Don: '''Jesteśmy już w Peru! Będziemy zwiedzać Machu Picchu! Ogólnie on oznacza symbol społeczności, czyli mniej więcej was, ale i... cierpienia :P ''Mordercze spojrzenie na Jay'a. Ten nic nie kuma. 'Don: '''No wiecie... '''Veronica: '''Nie kurwa, nie wiemy, ale ty nam zapewne to zaraz powiesz i będziemy wiedzieć, i skończy się magia niewiedzy na rzecz wiedzy :v ''Don marszczy brwi. 'Don: '''Jeszcze jeden taki "kreatywny" komentarz... a wylecisz następna. '(Veronica - PZ): 'Nic sobie z tego nie robię. Nie boję się tego gościa :) A jak ja wylecę to on też - i to z posady hosta. ''Don oprowadza wszystkich po mieście dalej. 'Jay: '''Machu Picchu to wspaniałe miasto :D '''Claudia: '''Niestety nie rozumiem dlaczego cierpienia... '''Emma: '''Peru i USA toczyły ze sobą walkę o przekonania, kto odnalazł artefakty lub dlaczego one są akurat w Stanach Zjednoczonych. '''Lao Chi: 'Łał, ale cierpienie! ;u; 'Iris: '''W skrócie -> Opuszczone miasto, więc daruj sobie wykłady o zabytkach Emmo. '''Emma: '''Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie przynajmniej się staram grać uczciwie. '(Iris - PZ): 'Ona mi zarzuca oszustwo ;) Dopiero to ja się będę mogła za chwilę rozkręcić skarbie! ''Don przerywa rozmowy Żelkom. 'Don: '''Aaaa, przejdźmy do kwestii zadania. Waszym wyzwaniem w Machu Picchu jest otrzymanie mapy, a po drugiej stronie są kawałki najcenniejszych artefaktów tego miejsca, rzecz jasna będziecie musieli je odnaleźć. Z racji z tego, że Marina and The Diamonds wygrali, to tylko do znalezienia mają pięć kawałków, Żelki sześć, a z kolei Niezgodni aż siedem. I najnowszy bonus do programu! ''Wyciąga żeton. Na grawerunku zostaje umieszczona twarz płaczących niewiast, podobna do VIII stacji Drogi Krzyżowej. W pewnej chwili Claudia klęka. 'Claudia: '"Kłaniamy Ci się, Panie Jezu Chryste, i błogosławimy Tobie, Żeś przez Krzyż i Mękę swoją odkupił świat lub Żeś przez Krzyż swój święty świat odkupić raczył." Wszyscy są osłupieni, jednakże Veronica zaczyna się śmiać. 'Veronica: '''Och kurwa, wali chrześcijaństwem na potęgę... ''I w tym momencie wszyscy mierzą ją wzrokiem. '''Don: '''Tia... te modły nie były na miejscu :-/ No nic, ten Smutny Żeton ze Złota oznacza, że w tym zadaniu jeśli nie wykonacie go, wasza drużyna '''AUTOMATYCZNIE leci na ceremonię. Czyli Niezgodnym zabraknie kawałka i MaTD chociaż jednego, to obie drużyny pozbędą się swoich członków i wyślą ich na Podsumowanie. Iris: 'Ale wcześniej było, że do domu. ;-; '''Don: '''Po tym co było w programie, zasługuje na odcinki Podsumowania! Dla was będzie to nagrodą i nauczką, że nie warto sabotować, no chyba, że ktoś z góry jest przegłosowany... ''Każdy z drużyny mierzy się wzrokiem. Najwięcej niechęci widać do Veronicy, Marcus'a (lol) i Iris. '(Veronica - PZ): '''To oni kapitana chcą wywalić? >:( '''Don: '''Dobra, czyli może być tak, że odbędzie się odcinek bez eliminacji albo potrójna ceremonia. Zresztą jak chcecie. Do roboty! Daję wam tylko 2 godziny na przeszukiwania! Wyzwanie thumb|left|250px ''Drużyna nie przejęła się utratą zawodnika, Stephanie dalej cały czas jest dumna z tej sytuacji. '(Stephanie - PZ): '''Albo zostajemy w grze, albo Veronica ląduje za samolot. ;) Radziłabym jej tego nie spaprać, bo tym razem nie widziałabym, żeby reszta frajerów mogłaby cokolwiek zepsuć. Szukanie to szukanie. Można pod głazem, w czyimś tyłku, możliwości jest multum... byleby znaleźć te siedem kawałków. ;-; '(Jen - PZ): 'Jeśli dwie drużyny znajdą swoje kawałki, to która wygra? ._. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. ''Jen zadaje swojej drużynie, oczywiście te same co przed chwilą w Pokoju Zwierzeń. 'Stephanie: '''Hmmm, ta co raczej skończy pierwsza. '''Veronica: '''No to rusz się szanowna pani. ;-; ''Stephanie i Veronica przerywają obchod, i znów dochodzi do kłótni. W tej chwili Rudolph ma wszystkiego dosyć. 'Rudolph: '''Obie najlepiej stulcie jadaczki, bo w tym sobie nie pomożecie. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli jedna z was już sobie pójdzie w inną stronę. Może ty Stephanie? Wyglądasz mi na bardziej rozgarniętą niż ta farbowana ruda, żałosna... ''Veronica nadeptuje mu na nogę. 'Veronica: '''Eee, Jen się zgłasza! >:) '''Jen: '''Co? '''Devin: '''Mogę iść z wami? '''Veronica: '''NIE! ''Veronica "niesie" Jen pod pachę i idą w lewą stronę. 'Rudolph: '''Biedna blogerka... i moja kostka... '''Stephanie: '''Jeśli nawet nie udałoby się nam, to przynajmniej możemy wywalić Veronicę. '''Rudolph: '''Ona się pewnie osłoni Jen, znów się uratuje i... '''Stephanie: '...konsekwentnie wywalimy Veronicę >:( Jen może się tą swoją wiedzą na temat kosmetyczek jeszcze przydać >:( No kurwa... chodźcie za mną, ja wami będę dyrygować ._. 'Rudolph: '''Równouprawnienie się kłania... Ekhem... '''Stephanie: '''To wy chcecie sami się nadzorować? :))))) '''Devin: '''Mi to wszystko obojętne... '''Stephanie: '''Byłbyś jak ten Devin, to byś miał lepiej... w sumie nie wiem... ale i tak Vera wyleci. thumb|left|250px ''Aisha stała dalej trochę zapłakana, Marcus ją tulił, a Nastasia robiła fotki w Machu Picchu oraz szukała też w telefonie ciekawych opcji. 'Nastasia: '''Ma ktoś mapę? :D '''Zach: '''Ja ją mam ^^ ''Aisha siedziała smutna i nuciła "I Feel It Coming" The Weeknd'a. thumb|center|670 px 'Aisha: '''Przez to chce mi się płakać bardziej ;'( ''Roni następną łzę. 'Aisha: '''Nie wiedziałam, on tak patrzył na Nastasię... może między nami to koniec? T_T ''Położyła się, a obok niej Marcus z odłamkiem. 'Marcus: '''Jak tam skarbie poszukiwania? :) '''Aisha: '''Słabo :((( Dalej przed oczami mam waszą miłość ;-; '''Marcus: '''Chciałem im pomóc się wczuć :-/ '''Aisha: '''To takie smutne... '''Marcus: '''Co?... '''Aisha: '''Gówno. (please) ''Wstają i idą szukać dalej, Zach ma kolejne dwa odłamki w oknie. 'Zach: '''Widzę, że Don nie umie ich chować ;) '''Nastasia: '''Jeszcze dwa :D ''Ci są zadowoleni. W międzyczasie gdzieś wcięło osobę z Żelek... '(Iris - PZ): '''Powiem wprost, ona se zrobiła coś w stylu klątwy xDDD Będę nią manipulowała, aż wyleci! &_& Nie muszę się ukrywać. thumb|left|250px ''Żelki pracowały niesamowicie słabo. 'Lao Chi: '''Czemu ja mam tylko dwie rzeczy? >_> '''Claudia: '''Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć odłamki. '''Jay: '''Właśnie :) ''Idą tam razem dalej, Lao Chi zaciska pięść. '(Lao Chi - PZ): '''Szkoda, że ta dwójka nie wyleci... ale zrobiłbym coś z chęcią dla Jen, to będzie łatwiej mi ją poderwać ^^ ''Emma za to czyta książkę, żeby coś się dowiedzieć o miejscu. 'Emma: '''Tak jest najlepiej :) Kocham cię Noah! ''Posyła całusa do kamery, Lao Chi'ego aż mdli. '(Lao Chi - PZ): '''Chyba mam strategię ^^ Tylko tej Iris nie ma... ciekawe co ona robi. ^_^ ''Iris pozostała dalej niewidzialna, ale widzimy jak się przebierała. 'Iris (przebierając się): '''Wystarczy nastraszyć tę idiotkę i rozwali swój zespół. Wystarczy dobrać do tego odpowiednie słowa klątw i tyle. '(Iris - PZ): 'Ta suka - bo inaczej jej nazwać się nie da :) - już była raz w finale, dlatego jeśli taką kaszanę odwali to sobie rozwali honor :D A następna będzie Aisha, tylko jedyne co potrafi to wyć, dlatego jak dla mnie wystarczy bym przekonała ją do rezygnacji ;) ''Nastasia robi dalej zdjęcia. 'Iris (Wiedźma): '''Witaj Nastasia... nie rób zdjęć... '''Nastasia: '''eee czemu? Xd '''Iris (Wiedźma): '''Może spaść na ciebie wielka klątwa! Twoja drużyna nagle zacznie doznawać nieszczęście... '''Nastasia: '''Już wiem! Ty mi czytaj tę żałosną klątwę, ja sobie robię przerwę na manicure. >_> ''Wzięła krzesło i pilniczek. Zaczęła piłować sobie paznokcie, a Iris czytała jej "klątwę". 'Iris (Wiedźma): '''Jedno z was straci drugiego na zawsze, rozpadniecie się, a jedno będzie czuło do tej pory wstyd, ale i tak znajdzie kogoś do lepszego do życia. Zapamiętaj - to możesz być ty i... eee Zach! ''Myślała dalej. 'Iris (Wiedźma): '''Może i dzisiaj będzie wszystko dobrze, ale dopóki nie wykasujesz tych zdjęć... '''Nastasia: '''To nie będziesz miała wzdęć? ._. Przynudzasz, kurwa. ''Rzuca w nią pilnikiem. 'Nastasia: '''Weź idź bądź fajna gdzie indziej Czarownico czy jak ty tam się nazywasz... ''Iris wybucha śmiechem. '(Iris - PZ): '''No to wpadła w moje sidła! :D Ale dostałam przez tę sukę pilnikiem w oko... Wyniki wyzwania ''Dwie godziny minęły. Wszyscy oddają swoje prace. 'Don: '''Zacznijmy od Niezgodnych... macie tu niby swoje 7/7, ale... ''Wiatr zdmuchuje drewno, które odpada z mapy. 'Don: '...to niestety, trafiacie na drugą ceremonię. 'Niezgodni: '''o_O '''Don: '''No to pora na Żelki, gdzie jest Iris? Bo jak nie dobrze tu za 3... ''Nagle przybyła Iris, ale z limem na oku. 'Aisha: '''Co ci się stało? o.O '''Iris: '''Yyy, z Verą się nie pobiłam. '''Veronica: '''Nieprawda! '''Stephanie: '''Po to wzięłaś Jen? >:( No jak było? >:( '''Jen: '''To nie tak... '''Iris: '''Dobra, moje limo to potwierdza -.- '''Stephanie: '''Veronica, my trafiamy na ceremonię >:) Nie wiadomo czy... '''Don: '...Żelki mają tylko jeden odłamek? No cóż, wy na 100% na ceremonię też polecicie. 'Veronica: '''Haha... '(Veronica - PZ): 'Nie dam się tak łatwo wyeliminować -_- ''Aisha daje pracę Mariny and The Diamonds. 'Aisha: '''Jak bardzo to (nie)autentyczne? '''Don: '''Macie wszystkie pięć prawidłowych kawałków! :D Wygrywacie! Znowu... ''Aplauzy. 'Don: '''No to teraz pora na ceremonię ;) Sposób eliminacji omówię zaraz po głosowaniu. I tak, głosujecie zwyczajnie na zawodnika z tej 10, którego się chcecie pozbyć. *Claudia *Devin *Emma (kapitan) *Iris *Jay *Jen *Lao Chi *Rudolph *Stephanie *Veronica (kapitan) Ceremonia thumb|left|250pxthumb|250px ''Głosy tradycyjnie lecą. '''Don: '''A teraz przed państwem tradycyjna bomba! Głosowaliście na możliwe 9 osób (bo na siebie nie można :)))) ), no to wylecą 2 z głosowania! Mogą np. wylecieć dwie z Niezgodnych lub z Żelek! Więc teraz wymienię bezpiecznych. '''Don: Wafelki otrzymują... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Claudia, Devin i Jay! Don: Następne wafelki dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jen, Rudolph'a i Iris! Rzuca szóstce po wafelku. Don: Po raz pierwszy w przyjemności ogłaszam, że odpadają osoby w stosunkach 6-2-1-1. Stephanie - nie popisałaś się w wyzwaniu i kłóciłaś się z Veronicą. Lao Chi - zarywasz do Jen, niefajnie. Emmo - olałaś zadanie, a ty Veronica - jesteś wredną pyskatą małolatą i po prostu wkurzasz już każdego. A osoby, które jednak zostają w tym programie, to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LAO CHI I STEPHANIE! Veronico? Emmo? WON! Veronica: 'Wygrałam? ;-; '''Don: '''Nie! Wynocha mi z programu! '''Veronica: '''Jesteście popierdoleni :) ''Don już wściekły wypycha Verę, Emma patrzy na to z przerażeniem. 'Emma: '''A kto mi to zrobi? :/ ''Iris zadowolona wypycha Emmę, ale najpierw dostaje od niej w głowę. Ta prawie traci przytomność i próbują jej pomóc Jen z Lao Chi. Ten się uśmiecha do blogerki, ale ta policzkuje go. 'Don: '''Pora, żebyście razem wybrali nowych kapitanów swojej drużyny! I tym właśnie kończymy odcinek Total Drama: World Trip! Zajebiste Żelki *'Claudia: 'Iris *'Iris: 'Iris *'Jay: 'Claudia *'Lao Chi: '''Lao Chi *2-1-1 = Iris' Niezgodni *'Devin: Jen *'Jen: '''Devin *'Rudolph: 'Devin *'Stephanie: 'Stephanie *'2-1-1 = Devin Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki